X-MEN CINEMATIC UNIVERSE: X-Men Apocalypse
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA XAVIER ACADEMY IN THE MEDIA X-MEN CINEMATIC UNIVERSE X-Men: Apocalypse is an upcoming American superhero film based on the X-Men characters that appear in Marvel Comics. It is the sequel to 2014's X-Men: Days of Future Past and the ninth installment in the X-Men film series. Directed by Bryan Singer, with a screenplay by Simon Kinberg from a story conceived by Dan Harris, Michael Dougherty, Kinberg and Singer, the film features an ensemble cast starring James McAvoy, Michael Fassbender, Jennifer Lawrence, Nicholas Hoult, Oscar Isaac, Rose Byrne, Tye Sheridan, Sophie Turner, Alexandra Shipp, Kodi Smit-McPhee, Evan Peters, Lucas Till, Ben Hardy, Lana Condor and Olivia Munn. TRAILER: PLOT The powerful mutant En Sabah Nur rules ancient Egypt until he is betrayed by his worshippers, who entomb him alive. En Sabah Nur's four lieutenants die preserving him. Awakening in 1983, and believing that without his presence humanity has lost its way, En Sabah Nur decides to destroy the world and remake it. He recruits Cairo pickpocket Ororo Munroe, who can control weather, and upgrades her power. In Poland, the metal-controlling mutant Erik Lehnsherr lives with his wife and young daughter, Nina. When authorities attempt to capture him, his family is accidentally killed and he retaliates by murdering all the policemen. En Sabah Nur later approaches the disheartened Erik and takes him to Auschwitz, where Erik's power first manifested. Erik destroys the camp and joins En Sabah Nur. In East Berlin, shape-shifting mutant Raven investigates an underground fight club and discovers mutant champion Angel, who possesses a pair of large feathered wings on his back, and Kurt Wagner, who can teleport. Raven rescues Kurt and employs the services of black marketeer Caliban to safely transport him to the US. En Sabah Nur recruits Caliban's enforcer Psylocke, who leads him to Angel. En Sabah Nur enhances both their powers, transforming Angel's wings into metal. Alex Summers takes his teenage younger brother Scott, whose own mutation for shooting optic beams is manifesting, to Professor Charles Xavier's educational institute in Westchester County, New York, where Xavier and Hank McCoy will teach him how to control his abilities. Scott meets the telepathic and telekinetic Jean Grey, and the two develop an attraction. Raven brings Kurt to the institute, and informs Xavier about Magneto as she learned about his attack in Caliban's hideout. En Sabah Nur's powers cause disturbances around the world, leading Xavier and Alex to consult with CIA agent Moira MacTaggert, who has been researching the legend of Nur. En Sabah Nur hacks into Xavier's mind while Xavier is using the mutant-locating computer Cerebro, and co-opts Xavier's powers to force all global superpowers to launch Earth's entire nuclear arsenal into space to prevent interference. En Sabah Nur and his lieutenants arrive at the mansion and kidnap Xavier. Attempting to stop them, Alex accidentally causes an explosion that destroys the mansion. Peter Maximoff – having learned that he is Erik's son, and hoping that Xavier can help to find him – arrives in time to use his super-speed to evacuate the students from the mansion, but Alex is presumed dead as he was closest to the blast. Colonel William Stryker's forces subsequently arrest Hank, Raven, Peter, and Moira, and take them to a military facility for interrogation. Scott, Jean and Kurt covertly follow and liberate their comrades with help from Stryker's mind-controlled and brainwashed experiment, Weapon X, whose memories Jean partially restores. At En Sabah Nur's behest, Erik uses his powers to control Earth's magnetic poles, causing widespread destruction across the planet and mass casualties. Following a telepathic distress call secretly sent by Xavier to Jean, the others arrive in Cairo to battle En Sabah Nur and his lieutenants. They rescue the professor before En Sabah's consciousness is transferred to his body, but Xavier loses his hair as the process was nearing completion. Angel is defeated and incapacitated in the battle. Erik and Ororo are convinced to turn on En Sabah, keeping him occupied physically while Xavier fights him telepathically in the astral plane. Finally, Xavier pleads Jean to unleash the full extent of her powers and appears to disintegrates En Sabah Nur. In the ensuing chaos, Psylocke flees from the destruction. In the aftermath, Xavier restores Moira's memories of him. Erik and Jean help reconstruct the school, but Erik turns down Xavier's offer to stay and help teach. Under Raven's tutelage, Scott, Jean, Hank, Ororo, Kurt, and Peter become the new X-Men and train for the battles ahead. In a post-credits scene, the Weapon X facility is visited by suited men retrieving data on Stryker's mutant research, including an X-Ray and a blood sample marked "Weapon X", on behalf of the Essex Corporation WHO'S WHO: MONITOR'S NOTES: SDCC 2015 FOOTAGE MONITOR'S NOTES: Weblinks The official X-Men Movies website, amidst the fanfare for the home video release of X-Men: Days Of Future Past, has two new websites it's advertising: the TandemInitiative.com and M-Underground.com . While these two sites look like nothing special on the surface, it's what's hiding in plain sight that really gets us going about what the future present looks like after the events of the future past. Looking at the Tandem Initiative first, we see a site that's looking for a few good mutants to display their powers and share their story with the world. Encouraging its visitors to spread the message #WeAreGifted, Tandem wants you to show off your powers in exchange for the chance to be one of five people chosen for a full genome sequencing, courtesy of Tandem's very own research labs. Of course, if you're a mutant, you should probably think twice before submitting any sort of proof of said condition to anyone until you've fully vetted them. Something about a genetic research facility actively searching for mutants just sounds so... entraping. On another front of the mutant revolution is the "news site" M-Underground. Through their own investigative journalism, it has been revealed that the late Senator Ted Kennedy's plane crash in 1964, as well as his "original" draft of the speech he gave at the 1978 Democratic National Convention, are both tied to his mutant abilities in some sort of secret history that might explain the Kennedy Curse as a mutant hate crime of the largest scale. Of course, when you look at the evidence of Senator Kennedy's mutant genomics, it's no surprise that there's a gigantic Tandem Research stamp on all of the pertinent medical reports. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:Marvel Comics Category:Professor X Category:Magneto Category:Havok Category:Beast Category:Mystique Category:Cyclops Category:Jean Grey Category:Storm Category:Apocalypse Category:Pietro Maximoff - Quicksilver Category:Nightcrawler Category:Jubilee Category:Angel Category:Archangel Category:Psylocke Category:Caliban (Morlock) Category:X-Men Cinematic Universe Category:X-Men Apocalypse